


Hug

by hanyou_elf



Series: Teddy Bear [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Powers, Angst, M/M, alpha/beta/omega, bucky's self esteem issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hug.  And it's exactly what Bucky wants and needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug

He feels relief that he's allowed to be himself, as messed up and as ruined as he is, without being ridiculed and poked at. He can breath when he pops one of the pills out of the plastic blister packs. They've done him a lot of good. He can breath, and he knows that he isn't failing his Alpha by being broken. 

 

He's not broken, according to both Steve and Tony. 

 

He's perfectly okay, according to Bruce. 

 

Bruce and Steve both take suppressants too. They push their heats down, ignore the call of nature to carry on the line of the Alpha they sleep with. 

 

Tony doesn't mind it though. He appreciates it, and welcomes his omegas broken and contrary. No, not broken. Independent and self determined. 

 

"Bucky," Bruce's voice is soft in the dim light of the early evening. He's returned to Tony because of his heat. He's dependable, he comes back home to Tony and Steve, has them relieve his body's needs and then he comes to Bucky. 

 

He's quickly become his favorite. 

 

Bruce never demands anything from him. He presses his hands through Bucky's hair, pets him and loves on him like he's a cat. Bruce always brings him some new treat, a way to try to integrate him back into some kind of normalcy. It's impossible, Bucky will never be normal again, but it's nice. 

 

"Hi Bruce," Bucky answers, turning slightly in the overstuffed couch to look at the brunet in the door. Bruce is good about waiting for Bucky to invite him to touch before he does. It's like he knows what Bucky had to go through, and that's a terrifying thought. He doesn't want anyone to know what he's had to deal with. 

 

"Can I join you?" he asks, a hand on the back of the couch, close to Bucky's shoulder, his missing arm. 

 

Bucky nods. 

 

When Bruce drops onto the couch, Bucky lets himself curl up close to the scientist. Bruce is definitely his favorite, because he doesn't want anything, and he takes whatever Bucky gives him. Bucky pulls Teddy close to his chest and nuzzles his head beneath Bruce's chin. 

 

He's surprised that he wants to be close to Bruce, that he feels anything at all that resembles lust. There's a heat in his stomach that has nothing to do with the heats that drive him into uncontrollable annoyance. He puts Teddy to the side, because he doesn't want to do this with his baby close, because it's not appropriate. 

 

"Can I kiss you?" Bucky asks. 

 

"Of course," Bruce smiles. He opens himself up just a little, enough to let Bucky kneel in his lap and do as he wants. 

 

Bruce smells like the cologne that Tony favors, the harsh masculine scent that dominates his pheromones. He smells like the freshness that Steve prefers, the clean and simple smells that leave him neutral. He smells like himself: spices and something Bucky can't describe but loves anyhow. 

 

Bruce lets him lead. Gives Bucky power, and it's intoxicating. Bucky slides a hand over Bruce's cheeks, caresses the stubbled skin. He takes a long minute, just feeling the strength beneath him in Bruce's body, the affection in him in his gentle eyes. He bathes in the feelings that Bruce gives him, and he knows that for Bruce, he's good enough.

 

He knows he's good enough for Steve and for Tony, but there are things there that make it harder for him. He wants to please his Alpha and he's known Steve forever and is somebody so very different from the boy he used to be. Bruce has no expectations, and Bucky loves him for it. 

 

He leans in and with his eyes open, lets his lips grace Bruce's. They're chapped, or maybe it's Bucky's. They fit together though, and that is the important thing. His gaze lingers on Bruce's dark eyes, watching him as their lips press together, chaste and sweet and everything that Bucky needs. 

 

Warm hands come up to his hips, holding him firmly. He closes his eyes and sighs against Bruce before he melts against the other man. Arms come up around him, holding him tightly, comfortingly. It's everything that Bucky wants, and he melts into the touches, into the calm and peace and the outright perfection of just being with Bruce. 

 

His lips part against Bruce's, his tongue traces Bruce's bottom lip, and for a long time, for what feels like an eternity to him, they share breath, share space. It's just them, alone. Basking in the wonderfulness that is their own brand of intimacy. 

 

When Bucky pulls back, Bruce's arms loosen around him, and Bucky collapses fully against Bruce. Breathing him in. There's arousal in him, low in his gut, and it doesn't bother him much. He knows that he could be rolling against Bruce's hips, enjoying the feel of his lover's body, taking it further. And he wants to, but he doesn't either. 

 

Bucky tucks his stump in against his chest and nuzzles under Bruce's chin again. Bruce wraps his arms around Bucky again, pulls him close and holds him tightly. They cuddle. 

 

"Tell me about where you've been?" Bucky asks. They both know that he's going to doze, he sleeps best when he's with Bruce. But Bruce runs a hand through Bucky's hair, pets him like he's precious, tells him about the moist heat of the jungles in India.


End file.
